


Can a Skeleton be Ticklish?

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, F/M, M/M, Switch!Patton, lee!arial, ler!roman, switch!logan, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Arial was spending time with the Sanders sides, and reading something on her tickle fanfic page. But Arial didn't realize until it was too late, that Roman was reading her phone and now knew her secret. But...Perhaps it might've been for the better?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Original Female Character(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Can a Skeleton be Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent in by @smileheart110, and features their Undertale OC, Arial. I hope you enjoy the fanfic! And if I got anything about your OC wrong, feel free to let me know in the comment or in DM's. Thanks!
> 
> This work features a shoutout to @fluffymary! I'm a HUGE fan of your fanart!

Arial was visiting the sides for a little while today. She had eaten a really warm soup and sandwich lunch meal with Patton and some of the others, and was now just hanging out in the living room with Patton and Roman. Roman was coloring in a coloring book on her left, while Patton was playing angry birds on his own phone. 

What was Arial doing? 

Well...She was looking at fanart on Tumblr that was made by @fluffymary! There were tons of really good fanarts of the Sanders Sides, coincidentally. Looking at the pictures were making her a little flustered, but it depended on what spots the fanart focused on. Why she was looking at fanart instead of just declaring a tickle war in the middle of the living room? 

Easy: Too embarrassing. As much as she’d love to, something told her a few of the sides wouldn’t be quite as amused with her childish endeavors. Specifically...Logan. 

Arial soon moved on and looked down a list of lee questions. It didn’t take long for her face to flush a light magenta color. Whoops...Guess she didn’t really think this through...Now her face is all flushed and they’re all gonna notice because it’s magenta contrasting with her snow white skull. What’s she gonna say if they notice and bring something up? 

“Hey Arial! Look!” Patton said to her, pointing to his phone. Arial just about jumped 5 feet, but managed to keep her composure while she looked at Patton. The phone was showing her a video of a puppy that was trying to learn to howl, but was doing a lot more baby babbles than actual howls. Arial burst out laughing and allowed her face to flush with color again. This was worth being flustered at!

“Awwww! Babbling pup!” Arial reacted. 

“I know!” Patton reacted before pulling his phone away. 

Arial smiled and thought of the puppy for a little longer, before focusing back on the reblogged questions. She had started to determine which numbers to answer, when she froze and looked to her right side. Roman had stopped coloring in his book and was now reading her phone! 

Uh oh…

“Uuuuuh…” was all Arial could get out of her mouth. 

“Can I see the phone?” Roman asked. 

Arial widened her eyes and looked at him with nervous eyes. She looked down at her phone, before slowly looking back at the man who had caught her in the act. Should she give him the phone to lessen suspicion? Or should she tell him no so that she doesn’t get any more embarrassed than she already is? 

Finally, Arial handed him her phone. Roman started reading the questions and picked the second one. “Would you rather be tickled on your worst spot for 5 minutes? Or on 5 less ticklish spots for 1 minute?” Roman asked out of nowhere. 

Arial’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The other sides had looked up from their entertainment to listen to the question and hear the answer. Arial felt like she wanted to sink into the void hidden under her seat and hide in space forever. Did he just seriously ask her that? 

Not fully in control of her actions, Arial slowly hid her feet under the couch. “Uuuuuuh…” Arial muttered. 

“Worst spot for 5 minutes, or 5 not as bad spots for 1 minute?” Roman repeated. 

“5 spots for one minute.” Arial got out quick. 

“Alright. Would you rather see someone else get tickled? Or have someone watch you get tickled?” Roman asked, still reading off her phone.

Arial grabbed her hair and hid her face behind her newfound hair curtains. “See someone else get tickled.” 

Roman chuckled. “Would you rather be tickled with tools? Or just fingers?” Roman asked with a smirk. Arial squeaked like a mouse and sunk deeper into her seat. To make matters worse, Roman had summoned a hairbrush, a toothbrush AND a feather! All in one hand! The moment she looked up and saw THAT freaking bundle, Arial shrieked and fell into Patton’s side. 

Patton giggled. “Uh oh! Is Arial flustered?” Patton teased. “Because I hate to break it to you…” Patton leaned in really close to her ear hole, “...but you just bumped into the biggest tickle monster in the house.” Patton whispered. 

“Hey! I heard that! I thought I was the ultimate tickle monster?!” Roman protested. 

“I mean...You are a close second…” Patton let him know. “You’re my assistant!” Patton explained. 

Arial didn’t know how much more of this she could take. “Are you ticklish by any chance?” Patton asked. 

“Can skeletons even be ticklish without nerves?” Virgil asked. 

“Actually, bones have nerves hidden within the blood vessels that bring blood through the bones. Not only that, but bones can also contain nerve endings within the bone marrow. So anatomically, Arial could be ticklish.” Logan piped up. 

Arial gulped and looked towards Logan. Logan just sent her a wink, which sent chills down her spine. Then, she looked at Roman. But Roman, being the hidden devil he was, booped Arial on the nose hole with the feather. Arial slapped the feather out of his hand. “Knock it off!” Arial ordered, growing slightly annoyed. 

Suddenly, Patton wrapped his arms around her. “Uh oh! Looks like someone is getting a little impatient! Could I at least hear a pleeeeaaaase?” Patton asked with an innocent voice. 

Arial whined. Did she seriously have to say please in order to get tickles from them? “I wanna hear a please first…” Roman told her. 

“You gonna ask? Or you gonna stay quiet?” Patton teased. 

Finally, Arial gained a slight bit of courage to say it. “Please?” Arial asked. 

“Please...what?” Patton asked. 

Arial whined yet again. SERIOUSLY?! “Pleasetickleme?” Arial asked. 

“I think I might’ve understood what you said, but...I think I need to hear it again...just to make-” 

“PLEEEEAAASE TICKLE ME!” Arial yelled. 

Roman widened his eyes. “Oh my…” 

Patton chuckled. “I appreciate that you said it, but I didn’t really like HOW you said it.” Patton told her. Arial let out a toddler-like whine. “Can you please ask me again...but with less attitude?” Paton asked. 

Arial growled and finally shoved her hands into Patton’s sides. “AriaAAAHAHAHAHA! Nohohow hold on there, Arial!” Patton laughed, unable to stop himself from laughing from the accidental, aggressive tickles. 

“You’re frustrating the poor girl, Patton. Let me help:” Roman suggested before skittering his fingers on her ribs. “Besides, I’ve always wondered how ticklish you might be.” Roman added. 

Arial let out a squeal and started giggling almost immediately. “Wooooow! Not even holding anything back, huh?” Roman reacted. Logan looked over at Arial and smiled. 

“I see you have ticklish ribs!” Logan commented. “Makes sense.” 

“But just HOW ticklish are these ribs?” Roman asked before drumming his fingers up and down her ribs. 

“NononONONOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” ROHOHOHOMAHAHAHAN!” Arial bursted out laughing. 

“Whaaaat?” Roman replied. 

“IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHES!” Arial yelled at him. 

Logan chuckled and got up. “I will remind you that you were actually asking for this.” Logan added as he walked up to the scene. 

“THAHAHAT WAHAHAS UHUHUHUNCAHAHAHALLED FOHOHOR!” Arial protested.

“Uncalled for, you claim?” Logan reacted. “Okay. Let’s play it that way then.” Logan sat down at the end of the couch and grabbed her ankle. “Is thiiiis uncalled for too?” Logan asked as he skittered his fingers on her feet. 

Arial let out a loud, high-pitched SCREAM! She wanted to protest against him, but her cackles and quick loss of breath stopped her from even trying to talk! Logan stopped tickling her foot almost immediately. “WOW...That was...very unexpected.” Logan admitted. 

“I guess her feet are her death spot!” Roman reacted. “Now, how ticklish are your armpits?” Roman asked rhetorically before lifting her right arm up past her head. Roman didn’t waste a second and had dug into her armpit almost immediately! 

“OOOHOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOW DAHAHAHAHARE!” Arial yelled at him. 

“Oh, you don’t think I dare touch the ticklish skeleton’s armpits? I most definitely dare!” Roman replied. “I even dare to ask Logan and Patton to join me!” Roman added. 

Logan smiled and winked. “I’d love to help!” Logan replied. 

“I’ve been waiting very patiently! Now is my time to SHIIINE!” Patton shouted before kneeling in front of the couch. Patton brought his hand up to her belly and was about to start tickling it. But...the shirt caved right in. Patton widened his eyes and lifted her shirt up a bit. There was indeed no belly to tickle! “...What?” Patton asked. 

“IHIHIHI’M AHAHA SKEHEHELETOHOHON! IHIHI DOHOHON’T HAHAHAVE AHA BEHEHELLY!” Arial explained. 

Patton frowned and crossed his arms at first. But it didn’t take long for Patton to try going fo her pelvic hollows on either side. Arial squealed and fell into a hysterical laughing fit almost right away! She was swaying her body left and right, yet still couldn’t shake Patton’s hands off her upper hips. “There we go! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle, Arial!” Patton teased. “Who’s got such ticklish hips? Remember, no lying! Cause girls with your kind of hips CAN’T lie!” Patton teased. 

Roman and Arial both bursted out laughing at that weird comment. “WHAHAHAT DOHOHOES THAHAHAHAT MEHEHEHEAN?!” Arial asked. 

Patton giggled. “I was referencing the song ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ by Shakira!” Patton explained. 

“Were you calling her Shakira?” Logan asked. 

Patton tilted his head. “Did it...sound like I was?” Patton asked. 

“It kind of did, yeah.” Logan replied briefly. 

“Then yes! I did call you Shakira! You have some nice hips.” Patton said as he started poking the sides of her pelvis again. 

Arial’s laughter raised an octave from both the really weird but endearing compliment, and from Patton’s poking. Arial couldn’t stop laughing for the life of her. Two people were attacking her really ticklish upper body! 

“Where else should we go? Is your neck ticklish by any chance?” Roman asked before he started skittering his fingers on the neck part of her spine. 

Arial curled her neck back and squeaked. “HEHEHEHehehehehey! Ehehehevihihil prihihihince!” Arial protested. 

Roman guffawed. “So, I touch your armpits and you’re all like ‘Hehe! That tickles!’. But the moment I even SLIGHTLY tickle you’re like ‘Nuuu! Bad Roman! Evil Roman!’ Why is that?!” Roman reacted. 

“Ihihihi dohohohon’t knohohohow.” Arial replied. 

“Maybe she just can’t help the words that come out of her mouth!” Patton suggested. “Or maybe...light tickles are harder to handle than intense tickles.” Patton also suggested. 

“It might be a bit of both.” Logan concluded. “I mean, how would you feel if someone just started tickling your neck for a while without stopping despite your protests?” Logan asked. 

Arial looked up and smiled when she saw Logan tickle the left side of Patton’s neck. “eeEEK! No! NNNNO! Hands! Away!” Patton ordered. 

“How about YOU keep your OWN hands away?” Logan suggested as he grabbed Patton’s hands and pinned them above his head with both his hands. With his arms out of the way and bent to give Logan more room to tickle, Logan leaned into his neck and blew a raspberry onto Patton’s neck. “NOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOHOHOHOGAHAHAHAN!” Patton shrieked like a child. 

“See? You can’t quite think properly when you’re being tickled by someone.” Logan explained. “Buuuut...how about light tickles?” Logan asked as he adjusted his grip. With one hand holding both his arms, Logan started skittering his fingers on Patton’s neck. When it was covered, Logan would move to an exposed neck spot. Logan kept doing this so he could guarantee lots of light tickles for Patton. 

“Stahahahap! Whyhyhy mehehehe?! WHYhyhyhy?! Ihihihi thohohought wehehe wehehehere tihihicklihing Ahaharial?” Patton giggled and squeaked. 

Logan smiled. “I’m just proving a point.” Logan replied confidently. 

By now, Roman had stopped tickling Arial and let her go. Not only that, but Roman even took the time to whisper something in Arial’s ear. With new information in her mind, Arial lifted herself up and started tickling Logan’s hips. 

“BAHAHA! ARIAL, NOHOHO!” Logan jumped, collapsing onto the couch. 

“You’re right: Arial no. Buuut, Patton YES!” She replied. “Go for it, Pat!” Arial declared to him. 

“You got it!” Patton started quickly tickling Logan for revenge. “Can’t test a theory without testing it on yourself!” Patton declared as well. 

Logan giggled and started laughing hysterically in less than a minute. Patton chose the really ticklish and juicy spots, which ended up keeping Logan down and stuck in defeat. While Arial only watched the tickle fight from there, Arial did get some information on where to go when tickling Logan. She also eventually found out Patton’s many ticklish spots when he managed to dominate Patton once again! 

The day ended up turning into a big tickle fight between her, Roman, Patton, Logan and eventually Virgil. And this all wouldn’t have happened, if Arial didn’t show Roman the embarrassing list of questions on her phone. 

Boy! Isn’t embarrassment a blessing sometimes?


End file.
